The Itch
by Death For One
Summary: Alice gets and itch, right on the spot on her back that she can't reach. Luckily for her Julius is there to recuse her, albeit a bit grudgingly.


Alice groaned as she willed herself to become an acrobat. She twisted her arm and arched her back but she just couldn't reach that spot. It was killing her it itched so badly. Why on earth did the spot that no one could reach always be the one that itched the most? Even rubbing her back over a doorframe wasn't working. She let out a sigh as the sudden realization hit her, this itch wasn't going to go away unless fingers were used. And since she couldn't reach it she was screwed.

"Please go away." She pleaded with the signals in her nerves as she poured the source of Julius' addiction into a ceramic coffee cup. She cautiously turned around only after she grabbed ahold of the saucer the cup was on and placed it on the palm of her left hand. Surprisingly the itch lessened some, but was still bothersome none the less.

"Here you go Julius." She smiled brightly while she strode into his work room. He was just as she left him, hunched over his desk that was littered with broken clocks and discarded pieces that contrasted against the shiny new pieces. His broad shoulders curled forward and his hands and fingers moved fast and precise only ever stopping to get a sip of coffee or move an irksome strand of hair from his face.

He didn't even bother looking up at her as she slid his coffee towards him, but he did manage a mumbled, "Thanks."

She let out a sad breath before she sat down in the chair beside her, She rested her eyes on the clock he was currently fixing small smile formed on her lips as she witnessed the magic he was able to perform. He smile quickly flipped into a frown though when that infuriating itch came back, only it came with a tenfold vengeance. She tried to scratch it using the back of her chair but it seemed to only make matters worse. The pain from the itch was crashing over her and she had no choice but to try and bend into a shape that would permit her to relieve the spot on her back.

"What are you doing?"

Alice stopped mid-stretch and stared wide eyed at Julius. He had a funny look on his face but she couldn't decipher what it meant. She slowly lowered her arms back to her side and twisted to face him again.

"Um… my back itches." She offered meekly as a heat spread up her neck and across her face. She lowered her head in a vain attempt to keep him from seeing how red she knew her face had to be, but that darn itch wouldn't let go of her and soon she was wiggling in her seat once more.

"Alice stop this at once." Julius commanded as he turned his attention back to his clock.

"But it hurts." Alice knew she was whining but at the moment she didn't quite care. It freaking hurt and bad. She gripped the back of the chair and using it twisted as far as she could. She then used her free arm to reach for the spot just shy of in-between her shoulder blades. She was getting closer to it but the ligaments in her shoulders were beginning hurt rather badly, she knew it was probably because her shoulder was being pulled from its socket. Just when she thought her arm would break off something solid was placed on the itch.

"Oh." She gasp and her arm fell to her side as the object began to move. Her eyes fluttered shut from pure bliss as the itch slowly receded from her body. She let out a happy sigh and as soon as she did the item moved. She cracked open an eye and rotated her neck so she could look at Julius.

"Thank you." She smiled happily and without really thinking she spun around so she could jump from her chair easier and then she jumped up and gave him a large hug.

"You're welcome." He stated as he somewhat awkwardly placed his arms around her. He held that position for a couple of her heartbeats before he pulled away with a red face,

"Now uh I must finish these clocks." He declared as he plopped back down into his seat.

"I'll get you more coffee." Alice affirmed as she noticed that he had somehow downed the entire cup in such a short period of time. She needn't bother though, for Julius had already tuned her out. She grinned and shook her head and quickly strolled out the door, finally rid of that accursed itch.


End file.
